Azalea
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Azalea. Bunga perpisahan. Azalea memisahkan Grimmjow dengan Nelliel. Namun cinta Grimmjow tidak hilang begitu saja. Special for MsShabrina, gabgavotte18, ChasingCharice, and you. Mind to RnR?


Sebuah fanfic untuk teman-teman di situs jejaring sosial, Twitter: MsShabrina, gabgavotte18, ChasingCharice. Terima kasih karena membuat Cha mempublish fanfic ini. :) Terima kasih juga untuk kamu yang mau repot-repot mampir di fic ini. ^^

Paragraf yang di _italic_ dalam fic ini berarti _flashback_.

Please enjoy this story, minna! ^^

* * *

><p>Tetes-tetes hujan turun membasahi seisi bumi, membasahi daun-daun pohon, membasahi rerumputan, dan membasahi areal pemakaman Hueco Mundo.<p>

Sepi. Hening. Hanya suasana itu yang tergambar di sana.

Seorang perempuan berambut hijau panjang berdiri di depan sebuah makam sambil memegang sekuntum bunga azalea. Ia tersenyum penuh kepedihan pada makam itu. Tatapannya kosong, sementara tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang nampak membuncit.

"Hari ini hujan lagi, Nnoitra."

Ia meletakkan bunga azalea itu di atas makam yang kelihatan masih sangat baru, kemudian mengelus perutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum getir sambil menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat—antara menahan tangis dan kedinginan. Beberapa luka lebam menghiasi tubuhnya, begitu juga beberapa luka yang sudah mengering.

Namun tidak untuk luka di hatinya.

"Nel."

Dan ketika perempuan itu menoleh, yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut biru sedang memandangnya sendu.

**.**

**.**

**Azalea  
>[Jaga dirimu untukku]<br>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>Rated : T<br>Genre : Romance/Angst  
>Pairing(s) : GrimNel, slight NnoiNel<br>WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
>Summary : Azalea. Bunga perpisahan. Azalea memisahkan Grimmjow dengan Nelliel. Namun cinta Grimmjow tidak hilang begitu saja.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi kaca jendela sebuah kafe sore itu. Seorang pria berambut biru mengaduk _cappuccino _di atas mejanya, kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Ditatapnya semua benda yang ada di atas meja kafe itu: secangkir _cappuccino_, ponsel flip, tas hitam, dan sebuah vas bunga bening berisikan bunga mawar.

Pria tadi meniup-niup _cappuccino_nya, kemudian ia minum pelan-pelan. Matanya kini menatap keluar jendela kafe—karena kebetulan meja yang ia tempati berada di dekat jendela. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Pria itu baru saja meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja, lalu membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Nama kontak 'Neliel (Home)' tertera di sana.

Ia pun menekan tombol _answer_.

"Halo."

"Dokter Grimmjow! Gawat! Nyonya Nelliel mengamuk lagi!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Nyonya melempar barang di sekitarnya dan mencoba untuk memotong nadinya dengan pecahan vas."

"Saya akan segera ke sana."

Psikiater bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez itu mengambil tas hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja, kemudian meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja dan meninggalkan kafe itu.

* * *

><p>Hujan belum menampakkan tanda untuk berhenti. Ia masih merintik dan membasahi jendela kamar seorang nyonya besar sebuah keluarga ternama. Seorang psikiater berambut biru baru saja menyuntik obat penenang pada pasiennya yang kini tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.<p>

Psikiater itu menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengarahkan tangannya ke perut pasiennya. Ini adalah kali ke lima wanita berambut hijau panjang itu mengamuk dalam bulan ini. Jika sekali lagi ia mengamuk, maka terpaksa Grimmjow harus memasukkan pasiennya ke rumah sakit jiwa tempat ia bekerja.

"Hei, cantik," sapa Grimmjow sambil mengelus perut Nelliel. "Bertahan sedikit, ya, kau akan lahir sebentar lagi."

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang pria tua masuk dan Grimmjow pun refleks tersenyum padanya. Pria itu balas tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Nelliel.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Begini, Barragan-san, saya tidak dapat lagi memberikan suntikan penenang untuk Nelliel. Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk bayinya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Satu-satunya cara... memasukkan Nelliel ke rumah sakit jiwa," ujar Grimmjow, lantas membereskan alat-alat kedokterannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Bagaimana dengan bayinya? Tanpa pengawasan, Nel bisa membunuh bayinya!" Barragan menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hmm..." Grimmjow mengelus dagunya, "...apakah Anda mengizinkan saya untuk tinggal di sini? Saya akan mencoba merawatnya di sini."

Barragan berpikir sejenak, kemudian memandangi sang anak yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur yang sudah sangat berantakan itu, sama seperti kamar serapi kapal pecah ini.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau dapat menjaga pikiranmu."

"Baiklah, Anda boleh membunuh saya jika saya menyakiti anak Anda."

Barragan tertegun, Grimmjow merapikan selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Nelliel. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyadari kamar itu sangat berantakan: pecahan vas bunga berserakan di lantai, beberapa baju berhamburan, lemari terbuka, dan meja rias sudah tak rapi lagi.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Grimmjow terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Barragan.

"Menyukai wanita yang mengandung anak pria lain? Anda pikir saya gila?" Grimmjow berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jeagerjaquez..." mata Barragan mengikuti hingga pria bermata _sapphire_ itu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Saya akan kembali sebelum Nelliel bangun. Bisakah Anda meminta pembantu untuk merapikan kamar ini dan membuat suasana nyaman untuknya?" Grimmjow membuka pintu, "Dan saya memang gila, makanya saya tidak bisa berhenti mencintai putri Anda."

Barragan pun tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>Matahari bersinar sangat terik siang itu, salah satu alasan mengapa seorang remaja berpakaian seragam SMA berteduh di bawah pohon Mapple. Dengan penampilannya yang mencolok karena rambut birunya, pemuda itu tampak keren, nampaknya ia adalah bintang sekolah.<em>

"_Grimmie~!" seorang remaja lainnya datang, ia memeluk Grimmjow dari belakang dan tersenyum ceria._

"_Nel, sudah berapa kali aku berkata untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?"_

"_Itu kan panggilan sayangku untukmu, lagipula di sini hanya ada kita berdua," Nelliel menggembungkan pipinya dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu Grimmjow._

"_Ya... ya..." Grimmjow mengacak rambut Nelliel dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian mengecup pipi Nelliel._

"_H-Hei, Grimm..."_

"_Kalau itu, tanda sayangku untukmu."_

"_Grimmie..." Nelliel tersipu._

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ada yang memanggil namanya dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersadar kalau ia tertidur di samping tempat tidur Nelliel, dan wanita itu sudah bangun sekarang. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sandaran beberapa tumpuk bantal.

"Oh, Anda sudah bangun, Nyonya?"

"Tidak usah sok formal. Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Nelliel dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk merawat Anda," jawab Grimmjow santai.

"Aku tidak gila."

"Saya tahu. Saya juga tidak menganggap Anda gila."

"Bohong."

"Kenapa saya harus berbohong?"

"Kalau begitu hentikan penyuntikkan obat penenang itu padaku! Apa kau mau membunuh bayi ini?" bentak Nelliel.

"Baik, saya tidak akan menyuntik Anda, tapi..." Grimmjow menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "...Anda juga harus berjanji untuk tidak mencoba menyakiti bayi Anda."

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya!"

"Wah, kalau begitu jangan mencoba memotong urat nadi Anda dengan benda tajam lagi, itu berbahaya."

Nelliel tertegun, ia memandangi pergelangan tangannya dengan takut-takut. Ada bekas luka goresan di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Grimmjow tersenyum kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lihat siapa di sini yang paling membutuhkan Anda?" Grimmjow menatap ke arah perut Nelliel.

"A—tidak..." tangan kiri Nelliel menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Bayi di dalam kandungan Anda itu sedih loh kalau Anda sedih."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bohongi seperti itu!"

"Saya tidak berbohong, kok."

"Grimmjow, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Persetan dengan ayahku yang mengkhawatirkanku!" cerca Nelliel.

Menerima perlakuan seperti ini bukan hanya satu atau dua kali Grimmjow terima. Nelliel bukan pasien pertamanya, ia diminta menjadi psikiaternya ketika Nelliel mulai depresi saat dipukuli oleh suaminya, Nnoitra Jiruga. Saat Nnoitra meninggal karena kecelakaan, Nelliel malah mudah mengamuk dan tersulut emosi jika perasaannya disinggung.

"Yah... Anda benar. Karena saya di sini bukan untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Anda, tapi luka hati Anda."

Nelliel terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab lagi.

"Ya sudah, saya akan mengambil minuman sebentar. Permisi, Nyonya."

Grimmjow berdiri dari kursinya, hendak keluar dari kamar, namun Nelliel menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau sendiri sudah mampu mengobati luka hatimu?"

Grimmjow terdiam, kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Nelliel lekat-lekat. "Saya tidak akan sanggup bertemu dengan Anda jika luka hati saya belum sembuh."

Nelliel kembali terdiam ketika Grimmjow menyeringai. Psikiater muda itu mengacak rambut hijau Nelliel, kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar.

_Belum, Nelliel. Luka hatiku sama sekali belum sembuh, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank_.

* * *

><p><em>Nelliel memeluk Grimmjow erat-erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka dalam bandara. Grimmjow menepuk-nepuk punggung Nelliel pelan, kemudian mengelus kepala Nelliel.<em>

"_Hey, Nel, kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku, bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan pesawat, loh," canda Grimmjow._

"_Tidak perduli! Biar saja! Biar kau tidak bisa pergi ke Amerika," Nelliel menangis di dada bidang Grimmjow._

"_Hei, hei, tadi kau sudah janji tidak akan begini, kan?"_

"_Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Nelliel memukul-mukul dada Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow menghela nafas, kemudian menghentikan kedua tangan Nelliel dan menarik wajah gadis berambut hijau itu untuk mendekat pada wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Nelliel. Grimmjow tidak peduli walau banyak yang memperhatikannya, tidak perduli walau hujan di luar bandara sudah reda dan mulai menjadi titik-titik air. Gerimis._

"_G-Grimmie..."_

"_Aku pasti kembali, Nel. Tunggulah aku. Kumohon..."_

_Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata Nelliel._

"_Hei, jangan menangis. Baiklah, satu pelukan terakhir."_

_Grimmjow menarik Nelliel ke dalam pelukannya, menempelkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Nelliel, kemudian mengecupnya dengan sayang. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela, kemudian tersenyum._

"_Nel, lihat, ada pelangi."_

_Nelliel menoleh, kemudian tersenyum dalam pelukan Grimmjow. Ada rasa lega di hatinya kini._

"_Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"_

_Nelliel mengangguk._

_Grimmjow mengecup kening Nelliel, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membuka retsleting terdepan dari tasnya dan mengambil sebuah pembatas buku._

"_Untukmu," kata Grimmjow._

"_Ini... bunga. Hmm... azalea."_

"_Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?"_

_Nelliel menggeleng._

"_Kenapa kau mudah melupakannya, sih? Artinya, jaga dirimu untukku."_

Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang wanita berambut hijau panjang duduk di hadapannya. Kini sudah genap satu minggu ia tinggal di kediaman Nelliel, dan tidak ada yang berubah banyak.

Psikiater muda itu kini tengah duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan Nelliel.

"Anda bosan?"

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari rumah ini."

"Ayah Anda tidak keberatan."

"Tapi AKU keberatan," Nelliel menekankan kata-katanya.

"Saya tidak menerima keberatan dari seorang pasien."

"Kau... egois!"

"Memang."

Nelliel kehabisan kata-kata. Bertengkar dengan psikiater satu ini memang hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga saja dan ia pasti kalah telak. Namun Nelliel tak pernah menyerah untuk mengusir Grimmjow dari rumahnya.

Grimmjow menyeringai, kemudian mengaduk kopi di hadapannya dan ia minum pelan-pelan. Nelliel masih menatapnya kesal, bahkan hingga Grimmjow kembali meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kenapa, Nyonya?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Anda ingin saya pergi dari sini? Padahal saya hanya merawat Anda saja."

"Aku tidak gila," Nelliel menekan kata-katanya.

"Saya tidak menganggap Anda gila," Grimmjow melipat tangannya di atas meja, kemudian menempelkan dagu di atas tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau merawatku? Ah, sudahlah!" Nelliel menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Secangkir kopi bisa mengembalikan _mood _Anda, loh."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Saya akan buatkan jika Anda mau."

"Tidak perlu."

Nelliel bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membanting keras-keras pintu kamarnya, melampiaskan emosinya. Wanita berambut hijau itu mengunci kamarnya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

_Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Grimmjow..._

* * *

><p><em>Nelliel terdiam di dalam pelukan Grimmjow, sudah enam tahun berlalu dan selama enam tahun itu pula tak ada kabar dari Grimmjow. Dan kini ketika ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan pemuda itu, ia kembali dan menganggap Nelliel masih kekasihnya.<em>

"_Nelliel. Aku merindukanmu..."_

"_Wah, wah, reuni yang mengharukan, Nelliel."_

_Sebuah suara menginterupsi pertemuan mereka. Nelliel cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya ketika menyadari pemilik suara itu._

"_Nnoitra..."_

"_Siapa dia, Nel?" tanya Grimmjow bingung._

"_Pulang, Nelliel! Kau takkan kuizinkan ke kafe ini lagi!" Nnoitra menarik tangan Nelliel kasar._

"_Hei! Apa kau harus sekasar itu pada perempuan?" Grimmjow menarik tangan Nnoitra dan melepaskannya dari tangan Nelliel._

"_Dia istriku! Adalah hakku untuk memperlakukannya seperti apapun!" bentak Nnoitra._

"_Istri? Nel..." Grimmjow terlihat shock._

_Nelliel mengangguk lemah, tampak menahan tangis. Hati Grimmjow remuk seketika. Tujuannya kembali ke Las Noches adalah untuk bertemu Nelliel, namun dia sama sekali tak menduga kalau akan dikhianati seperti ini. Hatinya hancur._

Grimmjow terbangun dari tidurnya, kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan tertawa sendiri—entah menertawakan apa. Ia merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari udara segar. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, matahari masih bersinar hangat dan suasana masih sepi.

PRANG!

Mendengar suara benda pecah, cepat-cepat Grimmjow berlari ke kamar Nelliel. Pintunya terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Grimmjow mendobrak pintu kamar Nelliel. Pemandangan miris yang Grimmjow lihat: Nelliel duduk bersimpuh di dekat tempat tidur dengan bersimbah darah. Di dekatnya ada beberapa butir obat dengan sebuah gelas pecah dan airnya berceceran di lantai.

"Nnoitra... sa... kit..." Nelliel memegangi perutnya.

"NEL!"

Grimmjow berlari cepat menghampiri Nelliel, dilihatnya obat yang berceceran di lantai.

"Obat penenang. Berapa banyak yang kau minum, Nel?"

"PERGI! AKU MAU MATI! TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Nelliel! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"PERGI! AKU TAK BUTUH BANTUANMU! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!"

"Tch."

Nelliel mengamuk, ia memukul-mukul perutnya. Grimmjow segera menahan tangan wanita itu, kemudian menggendong tubuh Nelliel. Beberapa pembantu di rumah itu berdatangan setelah mendengar nyonya besar mereka mengamuk.

"Siapkan kendaraan!" pinta Grimmjow.

Beberapa pembantu kembali keluar. Grimmjow mengangkat tubuh Nelliel, membuat wanita itu berontak, memukul dadanya, menendang-nendang tanpa arah jelas, dan memukul-mukul perutnya.

"Dokter Grimmjow..."

"Tolong beri saya jalan! Nelliel harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

Para pembantu itu menyingkir, Grimmjow berlari kelur dengan Nelliel yang masih mengamuk dalam gendongannya. Wanita itu tidak mau berhenti berontak, kaki dan tangannya tidak mau diam, bahkan hingga mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"LEPAS! LEPAS! AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"Nelliel! Bayimu dalam bahaya!"

Nelliel tidak mendengar, ia terus-terusan memberontak dan memukul-mukul perutnya. Darah mengalir melalui kedua belah kaki Nelliel, namun ia tak peduli. Grimmjow memegang kedua tangan Nelliel, kemudian menahannya. Nelliel tetap berontak, kakinya menendang-nendang pintu mobil.

"Nel! Kumohon, tenanglah!"

"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MATI!"

"Nel, terserah kalau kau mau mati, asal jangan kau bunuh bayi tak berdosa dalam kandunganmu!"

Nelliel terdiam, berhenti memberontak. Grimmjow menghela nafas lega, begitupun supir keluarga yang tengah mengendrai mobil menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Apa pedulimu?" gumam Nelliel lirih. "Apa pedulimu, hah?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Kau pasienku!"

"Hanya pasien? Pasien... ya... biarkan aku mati, Dokter!" jerit Nelliel frustasi, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak. Anak dalam kandunganmu tidak pantas mati, begitu juga kau, Nelliel!" bentak Grimmjow.

"TAPI KENAPA?" Nelliel tidak mau kalah.

"Karena anak itu membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya!"

"Karena aku mencintai kalian!"

Nelliel kembali diam, wajahnya memucat, kelihatannya energinya sudah habis. Detik berikutnya, wanita itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Tepat saat mobil keluarga Nelliel memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Grimmjow segera membuka pintu mobil dan menggendong Nelliel masuk ke rumah sakit Hueco Mundo.

"Dokter! Suster! Siapa saja! Cepat tolong wanita ini!"

Beberapa orang suster jaga menyiapkan tempat tidur dorong. Grimmjow meletakkan tubuh Nelliel pelan-pelan ke atas sana. Tepat ketika hujan mulai turun merintik. Gerimis.

Nelliel segera dibawa menuju UGD rumah sakit itu. Dan itu adalah langkah terdekat Grimmjow dengan Nelliel. Setelahnya pemuda itu hanya bisa terduduk lesu di depan UGD.

* * *

><p><em>Dua tahun berlalu seperti dua minggu—cepat sekali. Grimmjow tak lagi mendengar kabar tentang Nelliel dan suaminya. Psikiater muda itu juga belum tertarik untuk mencari kekasih baru, hatinya masih terlalu sakit dan remuk.<em>

_Namun Grimmjow tidak ingin terpuruk, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karirnya dan menetap di Las Noches. Dan kafe tempat pertemuannya dengan Nelliel pertama kali setelah lama berpisah menjadi tempat favorit Grimmjow. Biasanya ia akan ke sana untuk menghilangkan penat dengan menikmati secangkir cappuccino._

_Namun hari ini tidak, ia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Ada beberapa pasiennya yang dinyatakan sembuh dan Grimmjow harus mengurus surat keluar mereka dari rumah sakit jiwa._

_Cklek._

_Pintu ruangan kerja Grimmjow dibuka, pria itu pikir, salah satu pasiennya yang mengunjunginya, namun ia salah. Seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu adalah wajah lama, ayah dari mantan kekasihnya._

"_Lama tidak bertemu, Barragan-san. Apa kabar?" sambut Grimmjow dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya._

"_Jeagerjaquez..."_

"_Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"_Aku ingin kau kembali pada anakku," ujar Barragan to the point, membuat Grimmjow tercengang._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Keselamatan anakku terancam. Nelliel menikahi Nnoitra karena terikat hutang nyawa dengan laki-laki itu, ia menyelamatkannya saat Nelliel hampir terbunuh dalam kecelakaan."_

_Grimmjow terdiam. Jadi begitu._

"_Dan aku tak rela anakku disakiti."_

"_Maaf, Barragan-san, aku bukan tipe laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang tega merebut istri orang lain."_

"_Kumohon, Jeagerjaquez."_

_Grimmjow berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana? Secara jujur, ia masih belum bisa melupakan Nelliel. Namun di saat yang sama, ia juga tidak punya hak merebut Nelliel._

"_Baiklah."_

"_Jadi kau mau?"_

"_Tidak. Aku akan menjadi psikiater Nel, tapi aku tak sanggup menjadi pendampingnya."_

_Kali ini Barragan nampak berpikir. "Baiklah."_

_Grimmjow tersenyum hangat._

"Jeagerjaquez..."

Grimmjow tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Barragan memanggil namanya. Hujan masih merintik, membasahi taman rumah sakit yang berada tak jauh dari UGD. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, namun belum ada kabar dari Nelliel selain keadaannya yang kritis dan bayinya yang harus lahir prematur; usia kandungan tujuh bulan.

"Ya, Barragan-san?"

"Nnoitra sudah tidak ada, kenapa kau menolak menikahi Nelliel?"

"Aku mencintainya, tapi... mencintai bukan berarti memiliki, kan?"

Barragan terdiam. Orang macam apa yang mencintai putri satu-satunya itu? Grimmjow benar-benar tulus mencintai Nelliel, tanpa berharap banyak dari perempuan itu. Padahal tak ada yang begitu istimewa dari diri Nelliel. Grimmjow mencintai perempuan itu apa adanya.

Pintu ruang UGD dibuka, seorang suster keluar, kemudian melepaskan maskernya. Grimmjow dan Barragan segera menghampiri suster yang baru keluar dari ruang UGD itu.

"Bagaimana, suster?" tanya Barragan.

"Apa di sini ada yang bernama Grimmie?"

Grimmjow diam: antara terkejut, malu, campur senang. Nelliel masih memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Saya," jawab Grimmjow akhirnya.

"Pasien membutuhkan Anda, tolong masuk."

Grimmjow masuk dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Nelliel yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan daripada melihat Nelliel tersadar kembali. Meski wanita itu terlihat lesu setelah melahirkan anak pertamanya: anak perempuan berambut hijau yang kini ada di inkubator.

"Grimmie..." panggil Nelliel lirih.

"Hei, Anda tahu? Itu memalukan, Nyonya."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Iya, Nell."

Nelliel tersenyum lemah.

"Aku senang kau masih mencintaiku."

Grimmjow tertegun, jadi sebelum pingsan tadi Nelliel masih mendengar kata-katanya. Grimmjow tertawa getir. Bau khas rumah sakit dan suara-suara dari pendeteksi denyut jantung sedikit mengganggu kali ini.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa tenang menitipkan anakku."

"Hei, Nel! Kau bicara aneh!" cerca Grimmjow.

"Grimm... aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu," air mata Nelliel menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "tolong jaga anakku."

Grimmjow tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia merengkuh tubuh Nelliel dalam pelukannya. Tidak terasa seperti yang dulu. Tubuh ini begitu dingin dan kosong. Nelliel seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

Pria itu lalu mengecup bibir Nelliel, membawanya untuk hanyut ke dunia mereka, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ciuman itu begitu hangat dan dalam—lagi-lagi Grimmjow tidak perduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Lalu tubuh itu tak lagi berdaya. Grimmjow tahu, tapi ia mengingkarinya. Grimmjow tahu kalau pendeteksi denyut jantung sudah berbunyi nyaring dan bergambar garis lurus. Grimmjow tahu, tapi ia tidak mau tahu. Ia tidak mau tahu tentang Nelliel-nya yang sudah tidak dapat ia miliki lagi. Grimmjow tidak mau tahu tentang Nelliel-nya yang sudah tak dapat lagi ia rasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Pria berambut biru itu merengkuh tubuh Nelliel yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Nelliel untuk terakhir kalinya diiringi suara tangis bayi yang menyayat hati dan suara suster yang begitu panik. Tapi Grimmjow tak peduli. Meski ia tahu Nelliel-nya telah tiada.

"Selamat jalan, Nelliel. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan yang terakhir Grimmjow lakukan adalah mengecup kening Nelliel sebelum akhirnya ditarik oleh dokter dan suster.

* * *

><p><em>Matahari terbenam, Grimmjow dan Nelliel duduk di bawah pohon Mapple. Nelliel menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Grimmjow sambil memainkan bunga azalea di tangannya, sementara pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon Mapple.<em>

"_Grimmie... aku bosan."_

"_Aku lapar."_

"_Tch! Kau selalu memikirkan perutmu saja!"_

"_Heh, memangnya mau memikirkan apalagi? Dirimu? Malas ah!"_

"_Grimmie!" cerca Nelliel, kemudian menoleh._

"_Memang benar, kok, aku tak pernah memikirkanmu."_

"_Kau jahat!" Nelliel memukul dada Grimmjow._

"_Nel..." Grimmjow memegang tangan Nelliel yang memukul dadanya, kemudian mengecupnya, "...aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu karena aku pelupa. Jadi, kusimpan namamu di hatiku."_

_Nelliel tersipu. "Gombal! Gombalanmu seperti supir bus kota, tahu!"_

"_Biarkan saja," Grimmjow menjulurkan lidah, "yang penting kau cinta."_

_Dan Nelliel kembali tersipu._

"Ayah!"

Grimmjow dengan malas membuka matanya, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau pendek sudah menindihnya. Anak perempuan yang memiliki senyum identik dengan Nelliel itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Tolong biarkan Ayah tidur lima menit lagi, Lilynette..."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau mengunjungi ibu~!" rengek gadis kecil itu lagi, sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Grimmjow.

"Iya, iya," Grimmjow bangun dengan malas, lalu mengacak rambut hijau muda Lilynette.

"Ayoooo~!" Lilynette menarik lengan ayahnya.

"Sebentar, sebentar."

"Pokoknya hari ini Ayah harus tampil tampan! Memakai kemeja yang kemarin kita beli, lalu... lalu..."

"Iya, Lilynette Gingerback," Grimmjow menarik anak kesayangannya itu dalam pelukannya, kemudian ia kelitiki.

"Ahahaha... hentikan, Ayah! Geli! Ampun! Ahahahaha..."

Grimmjow menghentikan tangannya, kemudian mengecup kening Lilynette dengan lembut. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Ayah!" sahut Lilynette gembira.

Pria berambut biru itu bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow menatap nanar pembatas buku yang ada di dalam kamar Nelliel. Itu adalah pembatas buku yang diberikan olehnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Azalea.<em>

"_Nel tidak pernah membuangnya, ia marah sekali kalau ada yang menyentuhnya," Barragan berdiri di belakang Grimmjow._

"_Begitu?" Grimmjow tersenyum getir, perasaannya campur aduk; antara senang dan sedih._

_Barragan mengangguk._

"_Tapi dia tidak menjalankan pesan di pembatas buku ini."_

"_Pesan?"_

"_Menjaga dirinya untuk saya."_

Grimmjow membuka matanya setelah selesai berdoa untuk Nelliel, di sampingnya, Lilynette berdoa sambil memegangi ujung kemeja Grimmjow, takut terjatuh. Jalanan begitu licin karena hujan baru saja berhenti.

"Ibu... aku masuk kelas satu SD besok, tepat di hari ulang tahunku yang ke lima. Ibu apa kabar?" Lilynette menarik nafas. "Aku dan Ayah baik-baik saja, Ayah semakin malas menemaniku, Bu. Jahat, ya?"

"Hei, kenapa mengadu begitu pada ibumu? Katanya kau sudah besar?"

"Memang benar, kok! Tapi kan Ayah harus tetap menemaniku!"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Kan itu tugas Ayah."

"Lalu tugas Lilynette apa?"

"Membuat Ayah bahagia!" Lilynette memeluk pinggang Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban polos Lilynette. Gadis kecil itu kemudian menghampiri nisan sang ibu dan menciumnya. Grimmjow memegangi tangan mungil Lilynette agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas dan tak sengaja memandang ke arah langit, tepat ketika pelangi muncul.

"Lilynette, lihat!"

Lilynette menole dan tampak kagum dengan pemandangan cantik itu.

"Ayah... indah sekali!"

"Sini," Grimmjow berjongkok.

Lilynette naik ke bahu Grimmjow dan duduk di sana.

"Ugh. Kau tambah berat," canda Grimmjow.

"Bohong~! Ayah menyebalkan!" omel Lilynette.

Grimmjow terkekeh lagi.

_Nelliel, kau tenang di sana? Aku memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak yang kau titipkan Lilynette Gingerback. Lilynette dari namamu, Liel, dan Gingerback dari Grimmjow. Terlalu memaksa, ya, kedengarannya? Hahaha..._

_Kau tahu, Nelliel? Akan ada pelangi setelah hujan, akan ada pertemuan setelah perpisahan. Aku berpisah denganmu, namun aku menemukan Lilynette, dan aku sangat menyayanginya._

_Lilynette adalah pelangiku._

Grimmjow melirik bunga azalea di tangan Lilynette.

"Kau pasti lupa meletakkan bunga di makam itu."

"Oh iya!"

"Sini."

Lilynette memberikan bunga azalea di tangannya pada Grimmjow, kemudian ia letakkan di atas makam Nelliel.

_Azalea, jaga dirimu untukku, Nel. Sampai nanti kita bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu..._

**.**

**.**

— **おわ****り**** —**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>#curhat: Untuk mem<em>publish<em> fic ini, Cha ragu karena OOC parah. Grimmjow terlalu lembut dan Nelliel terlalu rapuh. Ternyata Cha menyukai fic yang ada adegan Nelliel di_bully_ Nnoitra! #apaan

Ah, sebentar lagi ulangan sumatif (ulangan akhir semester), loh! Semangat ya, kawan! Cha juga ulangan tanggal empat nih. Hihihi...

Fic ini juga sebagai rasa terima kasih Cha kepada yang telah menominasikan fic **Tujuh Tanda Cinta** dan **Aku dan Kau Suka Sapi**, juga menominasikan Cha dalam kategori author: **Best Ideas** dalam **IFA 2011** hingga masuk ke tahap _polling_. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. :) Jangan lupa _polling _ya!

Nee, mind to RnR, readers? ^^


End file.
